Relaciones Estados Unidos-Irán
|D= |F= President Jimmy Carter offers a toast to Mohammed Reza Shah Pahlavi, calling Iran 'an island of stability in one of the more troubled areas of the world.' The 1977 New Year's Eve toast came to symbolize decades of American friendship with a repressive regime that Iranians increasingly despised. Little more than a year later, animosity toward the Shah and U.S. policies culminated in the Shah's ouster, the return of the Ayatollah Khomeini, and the beginning of decades of animosity between Iran and the U.S. origins.osu.edu }} Relaciones de Estados Unidos con Irán. Historia Como las dos naciones actualmente no tienen relaciones diplomáticas directas, en lugar de intercambiar embajadores, Irán mantiene una sección de intereses en la Embajada de Pakistán en Washington, DC mientras que Estados Unidos mantiene una sección de intereses correspondiente en la Embajada de Suiza en Teherán (desde 1980). En diciembre de 2011, Estados Unidos tenía una embajada virtual en línea disponible tanto en Inglés y Persa pero ahora está fuera de línea. Las relaciones entre las dos naciones comenzaron a mediados y finales del siglo XIX. Inicialmente, mientras que Irán era muy cauteloso con los intereses coloniales británicos y rusos durante El gran juego, Estados Unidos era visto como una potencia extranjera más confiable, y los estadounidenses Arthur Millspaugh y Morgan Shuster incluso fueron nombrados tesoreros generales por los sha de la época. Durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial Irán fue invadido por el Reino Unido y la Unión Soviética, ambos aliados de los EE. UU., Pero las relaciones siguieron siendo positivas después de la guerra hasta los últimos años del gobierno de Mohammad Mosaddegh, que era Derrocado por un golpe organizado por la Agencia Central de Inteligencia y ayudado por el MI6. Esto fue seguido por una era de alianza muy estrecha y amistad entre el régimen del Shah Mohammad Reza Pahlavi y el gobierno de los EE. UU., Que a su vez fue seguido por una dramática reversión y desacuerdo entre los dos países después de la revolución iraní de 1979. Durante esta era, Irán fue uno de los aliados más cercanos de los Estados Unidos. Las opiniones difieren sobre lo que ha causado el enfriamiento en las relaciones. Las explicaciones iraníes incluyen todo, desde el conflicto natural e inevitable entre la Revolución islámica por un lado, y la presunta arrogancia estadounidense y el deseo de hegemonía global por el otro. Otras explicaciones incluyen la necesidad del gobierno iraní de un fantasma externo para proporcionar un pretexto para la represión interna contra las fuerzas prodemocráticas y para obligar al gobierno a su electorado leal. Desde 1995, Estados Unidos ha tenido un embargo al comercio con Irán. En 2015, los Estados Unidos lideraron negociaciones exitosas para un acuerdo nuclear (el Plan de Acción Integral Conjunto o JCPOA) destinado a desmantelar las capacidades de armas nucleares de Irán, y cuando Irán cumplió en 2016, se levantaron las sanciones contra Irán. Según una encuesta de 2013 del Servicio Mundial de la BBC, el 5% de los estadounidenses ve la influencia iraní de manera positiva, con un 87% que expresa una opinión negativa, la percepción más desfavorable de Irán en el mundo. Por otro lado, la investigación ha demostrado que la mayoría de los iraníes tienen una actitud positiva con respecto al pueblo estadounidense, aunque no con el gobierno de los Estados Unidos. Las relaciones tienden a mejorar cuando los dos países tienen metas superpuestas, como repeler a los militantes suníes. Ver también * Relaciones de Estados Unidos * Relaciones de Irán Fuentes Categoría:Estados Unidos-Irán Irán Estados Unidos